Drama and Complications
by DottyG
Summary: The last thing Bella wanted was more drama in her life. But when her one night stand turns out to be her new English teacher things are bound to get a little complicated. Rated M for later on.


**AN:** This is my first story so please be nice!

This is an idea I've had in my head for ages now so have a read and tell me what you think!

I don't own the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Back to Boring**

To say I was surprised when I woke with warm arms wrapped around me would be a slight understatement. The hazy memories of the night before slowly drifted back to me as I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and peered at the unfamiliar alarm clock beside the bed.

"Shit," I yelped, throwing myself out of bed and waking the man beside me. He blinked a couple of times, his beautiful green eyes adjusting to the light before looking me over. I quickly realized I was naked and grabbed the comforter off the bed to cover myself.

"Morning," he smiled. I couldn't look away. His green eyes locked with mine. It took all of my self control not to jump back in bed and run my hands through his amazing hair.

"Hey," I grinned back, "I-er-I'm late. I really need to get going."

"Damn I'm going to be late for work," he said glancing at the clock before jumping out of bed and pulling on his boxers. I tried not to stare but he really did have the perfect ass. I felt the blush rising in my cheeks when he caught me staring.

"Sorry," I muttered, "I should go." I pulled on my little black dress from the night before and turned to face him.

"Here," he handed me a slip of paper, "Call me?"

"I will," I smiled, "I'm really sorry, I don't remember your name." I admitted, my blush increasing.

"I'm Edward," he laughed.

"Bella," I replied with a dorky wave. Edward took a few steps closer, his strong arms wrapping around my waist.

"It was nice to meet you Bella. Really nice" he whispered.

I pulled his face to mine, running my hands through his hair. Our lips met in a kiss that made my knees go weak. He pulled back and stroked my cheek.

"Are you OK to get home?" he asked, "I really need a shower before work."

"Yeah, it's fine. I can get a taxi."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, I guess?" he smiled uncertainly.

"You will." He gave me a quick kiss before turning towards the bathroom.

"Oh," he turned back at the door, "I hope you don't mind me keeping these," he smiled, holding up my panties before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I grabbed my shoes and caught a taxi home. I silently made my way towards the stairs when I got home but I only made it to the bottom step.

"Bella. In here. Now." A voice yelled from the kitchen. I cringed and followed the sound.

"Hey Dad. Er-what's up?" I said casually, pretending not to notice the anger in his eyes.

My dad was an easy going guy, unless you broke his rules. He happened to be the chief of police so rules were kind of important to him.

"What's up? What's up? Are you serious Bella?" _Oh Boy, this was going to be a big one, _"You stay out all night without letting me or your mom know where you are or who you're with and all you have to say for yourself is 'what's up'" he fumed.

"I sent you a text," I reasoned.

"You're 17 Bella. You're 17 and you're living under my roof, that means you follow my rules. You're to be back by 10 on school nights. You know that." he argued.

"It was at a back to school party," I lied easily, "I stayed at Alice's."

"I called Alice." he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh." I muttered, secretly scolding myself for not getting Alice to cover for me. "Listen Dad, I need to get ready for school or I'm going to be late. Can we talk about this later or better yet just forget about it?"

"Where were you Bella?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." I sighed moving towards the door. He quickly stood in the way.

"Yes, it does matter. Where were you?" he repeated.

"God Dad! Would you just give it a rest?" I demanded, losing patience quickly, "I'm not a fucking kid any more, you can't know where I am every second of every day. I'm going to get ready for school." I finished quickly pushing passed him and running to my room, not giving him a chance to shout at me for swearing.

I was out of the house and at school in under an hour. I quickly found my friends and made my way to class, taking my old seat at the back of the room.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" my tiny friend Alice screamed taking the seat beside me. I had been waiting for this. "Where the hell were you last night? I got a call from your dad. If you were meeting up with Jake you should have said so we could get our stories straight."

_Shit, I hadn't even thought about Jake. _

We had been an item last year and both agreed to take a break over summer so we could hook up with other people. _We're sluts, I know. _I think everyone expected us to become the 'it' couple again when school resumed. I had thought so myself but now I found myself wanting someone different. Someone with green eyes.

"I wasn't meeting up with Jake." I admitted, "I went to a club." This wasn't exactly a surprise to Alice. We went to pubs and clubs all the time.

"Oh my God! You totally got laid!" she gushed in a voice that carried across the whole room. I buried my face in my hands, fully aware that the entire class was now staring at me.

"Thanks Alice, tell the whole world why not." I muttered mortified.

"Sorry," she whispered, "So, who was it?"

"Just a guy." I met her eyes, "A totally gorgeous guy." I added, smiling.

"Oh my God!" she repeated, "When are you seeing him again?"

I opened my mouth to reply but before I could get a word out the teacher called the class to order. I turned away from Alice and looked towards the front of the class, only just managing to hold in my gasp when I caught sight of the man standing there.

I took in the familiar bronze sex hair, the beautiful green eyes, the lips capable of making my knees go weak. I felt vomit rising in my throat and my heart hammering in my chest as I searched for a way to escape. It was completely hopeless. The only door was at the front of the room and to get to that I would have to walk right passed him. There was no way I could leave without him seeing me.

"Oh God," I whimpered, resting my head on my desk.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Huh?" I lifted my head to look at her, "Oh-yeah. I'm fine."

"No offense Bells but you kinda look like shit." she frowned.

"Well thanks." I mumbled.

"Maybe you should go see the nurse." she suggested, "Come on, I'll take you." She raised her hand.

"No, Alice don't. I'm fine." I panicked.

"Excuse me, sir?" Alice called, getting Edwards attention, "Bella isn't feeling well. Can I take her to the nurse?"

His gaze fell on me and I saw his eyes widen in surprise. _Shit, I was in trouble now._

"Er-yeah-sure-go-yeah," he stammered, looking terrified.

I grabbed my bag and bolted from the room without meeting his eyes. _Yes, I know I'm a coward. _I ran for the toilets, only just making it into the cubicle in time to lose my breakfast. Alice was only a second behind me, quickly pulling my hair back.

"Seriously Bells, that was gross." she said with a small smile after I had rinsed my mouth out.

"Sorry," I said quietly, popping the mint she had handed me in my mouth.

"You okay now? Can you make it to the nurses office?" she asked.

"I don't need to see the nurse. I'm fine now." I lied, I was anything but fine.

"Come on, you're so not fine. You look like you're about to pass out." she argued.

"I feel fine now Alice, honestly. I don't know what that was, but I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" she didn't seem convinced.

"Yeah, just go back to class. I'll catch up with you later."

For a second she looked like she might argue but she knew me well enough to know she wouldn't win an argument against me so she gave me a quick hug and left.

When I was sure she was gone I lent against the sinks, struggling to control my breathing. I couldn't believe it. He was here. I really did have the worst luck in the world. The situation was almost laughable. Almost but not quite.

Why didn't I ask him what his job was last night? I suppose that was a stupid question, its not like I would've remembered the answer anyway.

I started to get dizzy so I slumped to the floor, my back resting against the wall and my head between my knees. What the hell was I going to do now? How could I sit in that classroom everyday looking at his gorgeous face? Would I even get to sit in that classroom? How much trouble would I get in for sleeping with my teacher? My parents would probably have me home schooled. _Oh shit, my parents. They were going to kill me. _

Maybe I could get to Edward and beg him not to tell anyone. After all, he was just as screwed as I was. I had probably ruined his life. If this got out would he lose his job? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he lost his job over this.

Once I had calmed myself down I quickly checked my make up and made my way out of the toilets, bumping into someone just outside the door.

"Bells," the familiar voice said and I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. I pulled back to look into the dark eyes.

"Hey Jake," I smiled, awkwardly.

"I missed you this summer. Did you do anything exciting?"

"Er-no not really. Just chilled at home with Alice. How was your summer?" I asked.

"Boring. I wish I could have stayed here with you," he replied wrapping his arms around my waist,"I mean it Bella, I really missed you."

"Jake, I-" I started, pulling away slightly.

"You don't want me anymore," he said, dropping his arms, "Do you?"

"It's not that," I ran a hand through my hair, "I just, can we just, slow down a little? Things have been weird lately and I need some time."

"What things?" he questioned, looking angry. _I was making a lot of people angry today._

"Just things," I muttered, "You've been gone all summer Jake, you don't know-"

"Then tell me," he took a step closer, "Tell me what's going on Bella."

"I don't-" I searched for something honest to say. I could hardly tell him I didn't want to be with him because I had slept with my hot new English teacher and couldn't deal with anymore drama right now. "My parents, things are, well they're weird." I finished quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't been here Bells. I should have been here." he pulled me in for another hug. I wasn't really lying, things hadn't been right with my parents for a while now.

"I'm not telling you to make you feel guilty Jake, I'm telling you because I'm not really in the right place to be in a relationship . It wouldn't be fair to you-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because suddenly Jake was kissing me.

"Bella," he whispered, pulling back, "I'll take what you can give me,"

"It's not that simple,"

"Yes it is, you're just making it complicated." he gave me a quick kiss, then started backing up the corridor, "Don't make it complicated Bella." he said before turning and walking away.

"Shit." I mumbled once he was gone. What had just happened?

If I wasn't screwed before, I definitely was now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I know this first chapter is kind of short but the chapters will get longer. Let me know what you think! Should I continue?


End file.
